


Stuck Schnees

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Glory Hole, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Public Sex, Public Use, Vaginal Sex, glory wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: There's more than one way to raise money for charities, as Weiss finds out. And by the end of the night, she, Winter and Willow have all come around to the idea.





	Stuck Schnees

**Stuck Schnees**

  
I made sure my dress looked perfect before I knocked on the door to Father’s office. Not only would he see it as an insult if I appeared before him looking slovenly, it offended my own sense of decorum. Presenting the proper, refined imaged was an important part of being a Schnee, after all.  
  
Only once I was assured that I was looking how I should be, did I knock on the door. A muffled ‘enter’ came through the other side, and I stepped inside the large, well-appointed, chilly study, walking in front of Father’s desk.  
  
“Weiss,” he said, putting down a piece of paper and looking at me, “there will be a charity fundraiser tonight for the attack on Beacon. You will attend and entertain the guests. It begins at seven.” He picked the paper back up. “Do you have any questions?”  
  
I blinked. Even for Father, that was … curt. I stared at him as I assembled my response, not wanting to use any ‘ums’ or ‘ahs’.  
  
“And what should I be singing at this event?” I asked, wondering why I had only heard about this now.  
  
“That doesn’t matter,” Father said, his pale blue eyes staring at me from over the report or memo he was reading. “Whitley will tell you everything you need to know.”  
  
“_Whitley_?” I asked frostily.  
  
“Yes,” Father said just as coldly. “Now go and report to him.”  
  
My eyes narrowed, and heat started to rush through my body. Take orders from my younger brother? Being dismissed like this? I was still the SDC’s heiress, and I wasn’t going to be treated this way.  
  
“No, Father,” I said, taking another step towards his desk. “I need to know details from _you_. Who’s attending? What deals are you trying to make that I should support? These are things you tell me, not Whitley.”  
  
“That will be enough, Weiss,” Father said, matching my glare with a cool, disinterested look of his own. “Everything has been accounted for already, and you have no need to know such things.”  
  
My hands curled up by my side. I took several deep breaths. As I opened my mouth to retort, something flickered in the edge of my vision. I looked down, and saw a black glyph appearing underneath my feet. I frowned, staring at it. Just as I took a step back, it snapped out of existence.  
  
And then I realized I was falling backwards, the room darkening around me. What… was… going…

  
*******

  
I blinked as I woke up. I shook my head from side to side, feeling my ponytail sway. But it swayed _wrongly_. I blinked again, and my eyes focused.  
  
I realized I was staring at the floor. Not _on_ the floor, but a yard or so above it. And I didn’t recognize the cheap tiling of it, either. Certainly nothing that was supposed to be in the parts of the Schnee manor I lived in.  
  
“Weiss! You’re awake.”  
  
I turned to look at the familiar voice, and found that only my head turned. The rest of my body stayed bent over, and there was something pressing down against my wrists and middle. That didn’t make sense, but what I saw was more important.  
  
“Winter!” I gasped, a small smile appearing on my face even in the strange situation I was in.  
  
And now I realized just how strange of a predicament I really _was_ in. I could see my older sister, half-in and half-out of a wall. Her arms were drawn up behind her, and the white wall behind her hid her wrists. I realized I must be in the same setup. But _why_? And why was Winter here, too?  
  
“Oh good, you’re both awake,” another familiar voice said, though the crispness and clarity in it was a lot less familiar.  
  
“Mother?” I asked, whipping my head back around.  
  
Mother was on the other side of me, in the same situation, bent over at the waist, arms sticking up behind her and stuck in the wall, only the upper half of her body visible. And she seemed, well, sober. That was almost as surprising as any of this. Mother had been a least a little bit tipsy by this time of day ever since I had been brought home. At least, I thought it was still only early in the evening.  
  
All three of us were in a narrow… hallway or closet or something. All lined up, all bent over, half in this room and half- I kicked my leg experimentally. It stopped after moving a foot or so, and I frowned. I tried again with my other leg, and felt a pressure around that ankle, too. Cuffs, but I couldn’t feel anything but the open air beyond them. So yes, there was open space behind me, though I had no idea where in the Schnee manor we were. And opposite us, on the far wall, just two feet away from me, was a huge mirror, that showed all three of us, all of us bent over. Except for the way we were all bent over at the middle, we looked normal. Except, I realized, my head couldn’t move that much. Because all three of us had our long white hair unraveled and tied to a ring hanging off of the wall behind us three. I couldn’t move my head that mostly from side to side, and only let it hand down a little bit.  
  
“Yes, it’s all three female members of the Schnee family,” Winter said, a hard tone in her voice. “I don’t know what’s going on-“  
  
“Then allow me to enlighten you,” a slimy voice said as the door at the far end of the hall opened up.  
  
Whitley stepped in, dressed for a party. I narrowed my eyes, as if I could strike him down right where he stood. I had no idea what was going on, but I already knew I didn’t like it.  
  
“Father thinks that the three of you can contribute to the charity in a very effective manner, far better than Weiss singing a few songs,” Whitely said, stopping in front of me. I stared up at him, not showing a trace of anything but cool rage. “The other half of your bodies is, I’m sure you’ve guessed, on the other side of the wall.” He paused for a moment and smirked. “And that’s how you’ll be making money.”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I lied, a glimmer of what Father was planning beginning to take form inside of my head.  
  
“It’s quite simple,” Whitley said. “The three of you are naked on the other half.” My eyes widened, as I realized I _could_ feel the air moving over my lower back, let alone certain other parts of my body. “And the common folk,” Whitley wasn’t quite able to keep the sneer out of his voice at that, “will be paying ten lien each for the privilege of using you three.”  
  
“You’re whoring out your mother and your sisters,” Mother said, her voice flat. “Was this idea yours, or your father’s?”  
  
“That hardly seems relevant,” Whitley said, giving Mother a supercilious smile. “What’s important is that we expect to raise a great deal of money from this, and that you, especially, Weiss,” he turned his attention to me, “should be glad that you’re helping to raise money for that collection of anarchist wanderers and bandits you palled around with.  
  
I wondered if Whitely could say anything else that would make him seem like a smug little twat who needed a good slap. I struggled in my restraints, trying to break free from the wall and reach out and grab him. But, frankly, I wasn’t that strong, and the wall pressing down on me was much too heavy and firm for me to do anything.  
  
“You’re a fool for doing this, Whitley,” Winter said sharply, her eyes narrowed, and not showing a trace of anything but disdain and anger. “Especially if you think that this will end well for you.”  
  
“Eventually everything ends in the same way,” Whitley said airily, waving his hand. “But I don’t see us doing anything but making money and spreading goodwill here.” He looked at his watch. “And I see the maids should have arrived to prepare you for your new duties. I do hope they manage to put the right name card above each of you.” He gave us another smile. “Do your best to uphold the dignity of the Schnee name, please.” He turned to leave. “Mother. Winter. Weiss. Enjoy the party.”  
  
All three of us silently, icily glared at him as he left. As soon as the door closed behind him, I started struggling again, Winter and Mother joining me. We grunted and strained, but none of us could make a bit of progress in getting free.  
  
“I never should have married that man,” Mother said, hanging limply in her restraints. She turned her head to look at Winter and I. “And I’m sorry that the two of you have to do this.” She sighed heavily. “And I wish I had been a better mother. Maybe…”  
  
“Don’t worry, Weiss,” Winter said, looking like she wanted to reach over and take my hand. I wished she could do that as well. “Even if we can’t get out of this now, we’ll be able to make things right later.”  
  
“Right,” I said, nodding. “Whitley and Father won’t get away with this for long.” I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. “Mother, has Father been acting in your name as executive of the SDC or-!”  
  
My plans were cut off as I felt a pair of hands on my hips. My bare hips, and I was _very_ aware that I was stark naked below the waist, except for the high heels on my feet. Which did make it weirder that, up top, I was wearing a very nice looking, fancy, blue blouse, even with jewelry. And Mother and Winter were wearing something similar, that did, admittedly, show off the very top part of their breasts. They looked like the top half of the dress I would have worn to the charity.  
  
And they did nothing to protect me from the hands that were touching me. And touching Winter and Mother as well, as they started and tried to glare behind themselves.  
  
“Hello?” I called out, wondering how dense the wall I was stuck in was. “Can you hear me?”  
  
There was no response. I had no idea if that was because they couldn’t hear me, or because they didn’t want to respond. Either way, the hands kept on touching my hips, buttocks, crotch and thighs. But… it wasn’t a sexual touch, either. Instead, gloved hands were just lightly touching my skin, followed by the feeling of a cloth or something getting rubbed against my skin.  
  
I frowned and tried to kick out, but the chain connecting me to the wall was too short to get any kind of real motion going. And then my eyes crossed, as I felt the hands rubbing the cloth directly against my crotch.  
  
That, in and of itself, wasn’t too bad. What was a problem was that there was something _on_ the cloth, something sticky. Something that was clinging to my skin, and seeming to heat up. I twitched around, feeling the heat seeming to sink down through my skin and into my body.  
  
“What the,” Winter gasped, twitching, her shoulders working as she tried to tug herself out of the holes her hands were trapped in. “What is this?”  
  
“Oh dear,” Mother said, drastically understating the situation. “This is very…” she trailed off, and a shiver ran through her entire upper body, “unusual.”  
  
That was something I could agree with, though there were several adjectives I would have liked to attach to that sentence. The hands moved the cloth up from my crotch, and started rubbing at my anus. The same heat seemed to start sinking into my skin from there, as well.  
  
I was becoming aroused, I realized. The heat was a more _metaphorical_ heat, one that was turning me on. I blushed, feeling the red beginning to creep up from my neck and cover my face. I could _see_ it happening, in the mirror right in front of my face. And I could see Mother and Winter blushing as well, as the aphrodisiac was rubbed into them as well.  
  
The humiliation of getting cleaned out back there was one that I managed to avoid thinking on too closely. Though through the entire process, which I thankfully didn’t have to see, I could still feel the heat building inside of me. It would have been a pleasant feeling, if it weren’t for everything else I was feeling. As it was, I just tried to ignore it, and hoped that, somehow, this would be the end of it, that nothing else would happen.  
  
Then the hands withdrew. I let out a shuddering breath, wondering if it was over. And knowing, of course, that it wasn’t.  
  
“Just be strong, Weiss,” Winter said, her voice wavering and her cheeks a bright red. “Just be strong, and,” she took a deep breath, “it will be over before you know it.”  
  
I doubted that. But it was still nice of Winter to say as much. I shivered, feeling my nipples getting hard as they poked into the top of the dress I was wearing. I looked over at Mother, though with the mirror, that was barely needed. She was staring at the ground, her lips silently moving. Then she looked up at me and Winter.  
  
“Girls,” she said, “I’m so sorry that this-!”  
  
Mother’s voice was cut off, and her eyes got wide. She seemed to jerk forward a bit, before sagging as much as she could.  
  
“Mother!” I cried out, my hands clenching into fists as I tried to reach out and touch her. “Are you okay?”  
  
Mother never answered. Or if she did, I was distracted by what was happening to me. A pair of hands had grabbed my hips again. But this time, they were a lot larger and had a much firmer grip on my body as they squeezed down. I gasped, realizing that it was beginning.  
  
I could feel something hot and hard pressing against the back of my thigh. I shivered. I was a virgin. I had never had sex, and had never had met anyone that I was really interested in changing that with. Of course I didn’t have my hymen anymore, that having split years ago as I trained. But my vagina was untouched, and I realized that was about to change. And with how aroused I was, it might even feel _good_.  
  
“If you can hear me,” I said, talking quickly, my words almost stumbling over each other, “then you don’t need to do this. I really am Weiss Schnee and I-!”  
  
My words trailed off into a gasp, my eyes crossing as I felt the hot, hard thing slide into me. I gasped, feeling a stranger’s cock, someone I had never seen in my life, not now, not before, entering my body.  
  
And he seemed to be _big_. I moaned, feeling like a bat was getting shoved inside of me. Even with my hymen gone, it hurt. But there was also some _good_ to it, and I moaned, feeling the sensations mixing inside of my body, in a way that I had never felt before or thought possible.  
  
To the right and left of me, Mother and Winter were having the same happen to them. They were shaking as much as they could, as they got fucked by men they didn’t, couldn’t see.  
  
Part of me couldn’t believe that this was happening. That Father would plan this, that people would agree to do this, that any of this was really happening. But it _was_. I could literally feel it happening inside of me.  
  
And the aphrodisiac was working. I could feel the arousal curling around inside of me, making me grow hornier and hornier, my folds growing beyond damp and getting wet. My thighs were quivering for more than one reason, and my legs twitched, trying to do _something_, anything.  
  
I wasn’t crying, though. Part of that was that a Schnee didn’t cry. And part of it was because, even though I was feeling like this, feeling my body get used, I still didn’t feel as bad as I should have. The aphrodisiac again, obviously. But I knew it was better than the alternative.  
  
I panted, feeling the penis of the man drawing in and out of me. Part of me wondered who he was. A worker for the SDC? Someone off the street? Human? Faunus? I didn’t know the slightest detail about who was taking my virginity, and I probably never _would_ know. All I could do was stay here and let him use me. And let whoever was after him use me as well, for who knows how long.  
  
“Oh God,” Mother cried out. I couldn’t really tell what she was feeling. “I haven’t felt like this in…” she trailed off, shivering. “It’s been _years_.”  
  
I didn’t _really_ want to know how long it had been since Mother had had sex. Or been turned on, and I had that those questions had two different answers. I looked over at Winter.  
  
She was still looking a bit composed and refined, and I was secretly in awe of her managing to do that, given what was happening to us. I could tell that she was gritting her teeth, but I could also see that the red on her cheeks was a bit brighter and a bit lower on her face than it was when she was angry.  
  
Winter was turned on as well. All three of us, Willow, Winter and Weiss were feeling aroused from getting treated like this, even if it was because of the mixture those maids must have rubbed into our erogenous zones.  
  
And it _did_ feel nice to get fucked like this. I wished it didn’t feel quite so nice, but it did. Feeling the thick penis sliding in and out of me, moving back and forth inside of my wet, formerly-virginal walls, never stopping, going so _quickly_… I wondered if it would have felt this good even if it weren’t for the aphrodisiac. I hoped that I wouldn’t ever be in a position to find out.  
  
I twitched around as much as I could, feeling the man’s hands on my hips. He had a _very_ firm grip, and seemed to be trying to pull me back onto his rod as he slammed in and out of me. It didn’t work, of course, but I wished it did. That way, if he could start to put some fractures in the wall surrounding my waist, then maybe I could get out of here _before_ I was let out. And get Winter and Mother as well.  
  
But nothing like that happened. I just kept on getting fucked, getting screwed, getting used by a man I couldn’t see. And it was feeling _good_. I clenched my jaw, trying to keep myself from moaning. Because I was getting wet, arousal starting to leak out of me and drop down onto the floor.  
  
I didn’t want to moan like my body wanted to. Not next to my mother and my sister. Somehow, I thought it would be easier to do something like that if I was with my friends, if it was Ruby and Yang or Blake and Py- someone else on each side of me. If I was watching someone I wasn’t related to in the mirror as all three of us got fucked and used.  
  
“Weiss!” Mother moaned, turning her head to look at me, “Weiss, just stay strong. You’re a Schnee and you can get through this, understand?”  
  
“Yes,” I moaned, knowing that this wasn’t feeling nearly as bad as I knew it should be. That by now, the physical unpleasantness had stopped, and now my body was only feeling pleasure. That it was only my _mind_ telling me how bad this all was, how I was being treated and how horrible it was to have this happen to me.  
  
The man screwing me sped up, slamming back and forth, in and out of me. I moaned, feeling my inner walls get spread open, forced to accommodate his shaft as he really pounded me. And it was sending sparks of arousal throughout my body, making me feel far better than I would have dared to think of before now.  
  
“He’s going to cum,” Winter moaned, letting her head hang forward. “This man’s going to shoot his semen inside of me.”  
  
Both Mother and I turned our heads to look at her. Shudders were running through her frame, and I realized that, as hard as I was getting screwed, Winter must have had her body used in an even more extreme manner, if she was looking like that.  
  
Then Winter’s head snapped up, her eyes wide open. Her mouth formed an O shape, and she moaned. It was a sound I had never heard from Winter before, one that I wouldn’t have even thought she _could_ make. It was long and low, and almost _slutty_. I felt embarrassed just hearing it.  
  
“He came inside of me,” Winter moaned, a hint of satisfaction inside her voice. “The first man who’s had sex with me in years, and he came inside of me.” She jumped as her eyes met mine in the mirror and she turned her head to look at me. “Don’t think worse of me for saying that, Weiss,” she said, a faint pelading note in her voice.  
  
“Of course not, Winter,” I said, my own voice harsh and irregular as I tried to breathe through the thrusts of the man sliding in and out of me. “I co-couldn’t-!”  
Whatever I was going to say was cut off as I felt the man fucking me start to cum as well. I gasped, feeling his penis twitch inside of me. I moaned, feeling his semen start to get pumped into my folds. And I whined, as I realized how good it felt.  
  
And it felt very, very good indeed. There was so _much_ of it, more than I could believe was possible, flowing into me, shooting deep inside of me, farther than his penis had ever reached. I twitched in the wall, feeling the heat sinking into my body as his cum filled up my vagina and womb.  
  
I moaned, sinking as far down as my restraints would let me. I had just thoroughly lost my virginity. By every possible measure, it was gone. And I didn’t even know who had done it. I didn’t have a name, I didn’t even have the slightest hint as to what he looked like. All I knew was that someone had paid ten lien to take the virginity of the SDC heiress.  
  
It was humiliating beyond words, and I was still turned on. In fact, I was more aroused than I had almost ever been before. My legs were starting to shake with arousal, even as I felt the man pull out of me.  
  
Semen trickled out of me as he stepped away. I shivered, but I didn’t have long to really understand what I was feeling. Because then another man reached down and grabbed me.  
  
He did more than grab me, he _pawed_ at me, his hands groping my butt and my thighs, squeezing down hard. I winced, feeling his fingers groping me. I could practically picture what he looked like, some big, beefy man, who thought with every other part of his body besides his brain. And now this _lout_ was feeling me up like some dockyard hussy! And there wasn’t a thing I could do about it.  
  
Next to me, on either side, the same was happening to Winter and Mother. They were squirming around as they got played with, as unseen men amused themselves by toying with their bodies. Even if I stared straight ahead, I was still able to see what was happening to them, the mirror in front of all three of us clearly reflecting every single detail.  
  
And then I was torn away from examining what was happening to Mother and Winter by the man behind me. He started to _spank_ me! His heavy hand came down on my small, tight rear over and over again. I squealed, lips drawing back from my teeth as he touched me in a way that _nobody_ had ever dared to before.  
  
And, just like with the first man, it felt far better than it should have. I squirmed around as he spanked me, feeling the arousal still running rampant inside of me, turning me on far more than such touches should ever have done. I tried to keep from moaning, even though the pleasure welling up inside of me was so much more potent than I had ever thought any sort of touch could be.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh,” Mother was moaning next to me. I had no idea what was happening to her, but whatever it was, it was obviously affecting her deeply. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her head was tilted back, the length of hair connecting her head to the wall sagging in the middle. “Oh no. Oh yes.”  
  
I tried to form the proper words to ask her what the matter was. But with the blows my rear was receiving, it was so _hard_ to form them. All I could do really do was feel sorry for Mother. And hope that I should be feeling sorry for her, and that she wasn’t enjoying whatever was happening to her.  
  
Because I was starting to enjoy it, even though I knew I shouldn’t be. It wasn’t even that I was feeling turned on despite the pain anymore. I was feeling turned on _because_ of the pain. With every blow from a thick hand against me, I could feel the lust inside of me rise just a little bit more. I bit my lip and tried to keep from moaning and squealing. Because I was far too well aware that my moans wouldn’t be of pain.  
  
There was a short break in the blows. I gasped for breath, daring to hope that this was the end, that whoever was in charge over there had stopped the man. I was worried that wasn’t even slightly true, but what else could I do?  
  
Nothing. The answer was that there wasn’t a thing I could do beyond feel the arousal surging in my body even as nothing happened, nothing but the semen continuing to trickle out of me.   
  
And then I felt _something_. The hands were back, one thick hand grabbing my hip, seeming to cover a full half of my body in just one massive hand. And then I felt what I knew had to be another penis, lightly brushing against my rear.  
  
“Just get it over with,” I moaned, letting my head hang forward as far as I could. “Just hurry up.”  
  
Then I felt him pressing against me more firmly. And he wasn’t pressing against my vagina. My eyes opened wide and my lips formed into a denial, to order him not to touch me there.  
  
I didn’t get a single syllable of the command out. Instead, the man pushed forward, sliding into my rear. My order was turned into a low, heart-felt moan, feeling a hole I had _never_ thought would get used by _anyone_ be entered by a cock, a dick that seemed to be just as excessively big as the hands of the man it belonged to.  
  
My fingernails were digging into my palms so tightly it was a miracle they weren’t bleeding. I could barely believe the _intensity_ of what was happening to me. It was, it was, it was- I didn’t have the words for what I was feeling, having this man’s huge shaft shoved inside of me.  
  
I couldn’t believe that I was actually getting anally f-, anally- I couldn’t believe that this was happening to me. I especially couldn’t believe that it was feeling so _good_. I had to bite my lip _hard_ to keep from moaning as I felt my ass get hollowed out, treated like a toy by the man using me. It should have been awful. It should have left even me in tears, begging for this to stop.  
  
Instead, I couldn’t remember the last time my body had felt this good. If I was even a bit less restrained, I shuddered to think what I would have done. If I would have rocked back against him, begging for more, to be treated more and more harshly.  
  
It took all of the control I had mastered through my life to not give in to the terribly tempting pleasure the man was forcing to grow inside of me. And I could see that my mother and my sister were fighting the same battle. All of us were breathing heavily, trying to avoid looking into each other’s faces as we felt our bodies jolt as the men using all three of us hammered into our lower holes over and over again, without care and without respite.  
  
“It’s, it’s, it’s,” Winter stammered, turning her head away from the two of us, possibly to hide the brilliant scarlet blush along her cheeks, “it’s so _hard_.” She shakily gasped, her shoulders rising and falling. “It was never like this before.”  
  
I jerkily nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Surely not all men were like this, so _rough_ and demanding and forceful. And surely not all women were made to feel this good, so aroused that even such rough treatment made them wet and glistening.  
  
I didn’t know. Of course I didn’t, there had never been anyone that I had ever pictured myself with like this. Not men, not women, nobody. And that didn’t seem to matter. As near as I could tell, I was getting treated with the same rough, demanding thrusts as the rest of my family was receiving.  
  
At least the man wasn’t spanking me _as_ he used me. I was glad for that, even though I knew I shouldn’t actually be glad for anything that was happening. How I was being treated, it wasn’t right. But it still felt so good.  
  
In fact, it felt far too good. My cheeks burned in shame as I felt an orgasm rising up inside of me. I knew what an orgasm was, obviously. Just because I was a virgin (had _been_ a virgin, I remembered with a rush of shame that did nothing to halt my oncoming orgasm) didn’t mean I didn’t have a sex drive. I had masturbated dozens of times and could tell what I was starting to feel.  
  
Part of me couldn’t believe that anyone could cum from anal, even when they had been dosed with an aphrodisiac. But the rest of me couldn’t deny the truth, that the arousal inside of me was growing ever higher, getting closer and closer to its peak. I closed my eyes and shivered, hoping I would be able to contain the shameful outburst from Winter and Mother.  
  
“Guh, guh, guh,” I found myself moaning in synch with every forceful thrust, feeling the shaft getting driven deep inside of my rear over and over again. My cheeks were burning a brilliant red, I could tell, just by looking in the mirror. And I had a feeling that my _other_ cheeks were just as bright, from the relentless spanking I had been given for no other reason than a complete stranger’s amusement.  
  
“It feels so good,” Mother moaned next to me, her head hanging in shame as far forward as it could. “Why does it feel so good?”  
  
I turned my head to look at Mother. Then I turned my head back away, trying to forget her expression. That wasn’t the kind of look I wanted to see on my mother’s face, even if we weren’t very close. There was such a thing as dignity, after all.  
  
Winter was holding up better, though not by much. The look of pleasure on her face was positively _obscene_ as she obviously enjoyed whatever was happening to her. Her mouth was hanging open and I thought I could see a hint of her tongue as she shook in her restraints.  
  
And all the while, the unseen man behind me kept on thrusting into me, stretching me out with his massive shaft. I was certain that the only reason my slender frame was able to take it was because of my training as a Huntress. Otherwise- I shivered at the thought. And even if my body was remaining intact, my mind was rapidly coming apart at the seams.  
  
I moaned once more, closing my eyes as I felt the pleasure growing and growing inside of me. Any second now, I was going to cum. And I wasn’t certain if there was a more humiliating way _for_ me to cum. Was it possible to me degraded than having an anal orgasm, spurred over the edge by the shaft of a man I had never seen and wouldn’t recognize even if we met?  
  
I didn’t think so. Not that my mind was working so well, as I felt myself tipping over the edge into an orgasm. I moaned, a tremor running through my entire body as I felt myself cumming. It was humiliating. It was wonderful. There was nothing I could do to stop it.  
  
I came, I came from having a man fuck my butt. I moaned, feeling the pleasure welling up inside of me, impossible to stop or ignore. It rose higher and higher, and I could feel myself quivering as it roared through me, seeming to fill every single bit of my body with pleasure.  
  
“God, oh god, I’m cumming,” I whispered underneath my breath, my head whipping back and falling forward, hands clenching and unclenching as I tried to deal with what was happening to me.  
  
“It’s okay, Weiss,” Winter said, her own voice very ragged. “It’s not- your fault!” She finished in a higher-pitched voice, her eyes going wide. I wondered what was happening to her, but there was no way I could bring myself to ask.  
  
For any number of reasons, including that I wasn’t certain I was capable of speaking clearly enough. I shivered, waiting for the orgasm inside of me to die down. It was so much _stronger_ than a normal orgasm. I couldn’t tell if it was because sex was better than masturbation, or the aphrodisiacs were working on me, enhancing every bit of pleasure I could feel.  
  
It finally wore itself out of me, leaving me limp and shivering. I hung in the restraints, feeling them pull at my hair, my wrists and my waist. And the man was _still_ fucking me. It had to have been several minutes by now, and he was still plunging in and out of me, out of my petite, slender body with all the grace of a rampaging bull. How long would it take for him to cum?  
  
I shivered at the thought. Not that I was _eager_ for him to orgasm, mind. I didn’t want to feel semen shooting deep inside of my rear. It had felt strange enough when it had happened inside of my vagina, and that was _meant_ to have that happen to it. When it happened inside of- there? Who knew what I would end up feeling.  
  
I lifted my head a bit and stared at my reflection. I still looked like Weiss Schnee. An embarrassed Weiss, but still Weiss. Part of me wondered why Winter, Mother and myself had on the upper half of our garments. Surely it would have been _easier_ to just cut the entire outfit away, and leave us naked? And it would be one more bit of humiliation, which was so obviously the point here.  
  
I was glad that, for whatever reason Whitely or Father had decided to leave us clothed, that they had decided that way. It was bad enough to be in between Mother and Winter, all three of us getting used by people off of the streets, without having to see them both naked as well. Or being naked myself.  
  
That thought helped distract me, for a time, from the man using my ass. But when he started to cum, it was impossible to ignore what was happening to me.  
  
I squealed, wishing I could cover my mouth to not make such degrading sounds. It wasn’t enough, and I could still feel the man’s semen spurting into me, covering my inner walls with his thick cum. I shivered, my mouth falling open as I felt the hot, _hot_ cum landing inside of me, once more reaching even further inside than his shaft ever had.  
  
He had barely even finished cumming before he withdrew. I started to sigh in relief, then squealed in outrage. I could feel him wiping his penis on my butt! He was using me, Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the SDC, a Huntress, as, as a _towel_!  
  
Anger and humiliation surged up inside of me once again, even as I felt the arousal still lingering inside of me, refusing to leave. I focused on my breathing, taking these few precious seconds of peace to calm myself and get my head into a better state. And that was very hard, since I was still feeling quite aroused, a ball of heat turning around inside of my stomach, distracting me terribly.  
  
“Winter?” I asked, turning my head to look at her and feeling the tension in my long, braided hair. “How are you doing?”  
  
“I should be asking you that,” Winter said, her voice a bit uneven. I couldn’t tell if she was being used, and, if she was, what hole the degenerate had picked. “You’re my-“ she cut herself off, eyes crossing, an almost comical gesture, “little sister!”  
  
“I’m doing okay,” I said, before stiffening up. Once more, there were hands on my lower body, grabbing my thighs. Thankfully, for a given value of thankfulness, the unknown man didn’t spank me. Instead, he went straight to fucking me, sliding his penis inside my wet, cum-soaked folds. “I’m!” I took a deep breath, my shoulders shaking a bit, “I can take this!”  
  
“Good,” Mother said from the other side of me. “Just stay strong,” she said.  
  
Though as I looked at her, I thought that maybe strength wasn’t the only thing on her mind. Every now and then a smile flickered on her face, like before. Though it was a much sharper, clearer smile than I was used to seeing. And the blush on her face hadn’t been caused by wine, either.  
  
I wondered if it was possible to get drunk off of sex. The moment of orgasm certainly felt good enough. I shut my eyes and shook my head from side to side. No, Weiss, remember, you’re only feeling like this because of the aphrodisiac. I told myself that a couple of times. It helped, a bit.  
  
What didn’t help was feeling my vagina getting filled up by another stranger. And, more than that, how _good_ it felt. And it felt really, truly good, far better than I would have liked to admit to _anyone_.  
  
My wet folds squeezed down around the man, holding on tight. And given how small I was, and how he was using an almost untouched vagina that belonged to a girl who worked out plenty, I could squeeze down pretty hard. Sometimes, when I masturbated, even a single finger was more than enough.  
  
But it didn’t seem like that was the case with this man. He kept on roughly, energetically, pounding me, not stopping or even slowing down no matter how tightly I squeezed. I could feel the breath getting driven out of me as he thrust into me, over and over again, never stopping. I could feel him hitting against my cervix, or thought I could, at least.  
  
And that felt good as well, almost like it was a second clitoris, sending shocks of pleasure through my body. I moaned, letting my head hang down low, feeling the sensation running through my body, spreading out from my crotch and running down my legs and up my spine. I could feel arousal forming inside of my folds, and getting forced out of me with every thrust, some spraying out, some running down my legs, some of it even running across my clitoris.  
  
The man seemed huge inside of me. But I couldn’t tell if he was actually that large, or if I was just so inexperienced that even a modest shaft would have felt immense once it slid inside of me. And I supposed I never _would_ find out how large he actually was, either.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Mother panted right next to me. I turned my head towards Winter, not wanting to see my mother’s face as she came from getting used by strangers. But, in the mirror, I could still see her reflection. “I’m going to cum. I’m cum-!”  
  
The sound Mother made wasn’t one that words could fit into. It was nothing but the sound of pure, animalistic lust as she orgasmed, a sound I could never have thought a human, let alone a Schnee could make. And I could still see Mother’s face in the mirror. In desperation, and because Winter was starting to make a very similar face, I closed my eyes.  
  
I could still hear Mother’s ragged panting. And I could _feel _myself getting used, the sensations even more potent now that my eyes were closed. I made a mewling sound, feeling the pleasure rising inside of me. I shivered, trying to damp it down, thinking, somehow, that it was better to not enjoy this than to cum from getting treated in such a degrading, humiliating manner.  
  
I knew it didn’t matter much what I wanted. The way I was feeling, I was going to cum from this, sooner or later, whether I wanted to or not. I was going to cum _again_. Just like Mother. Just like Winter. We were all going to orgasm over and over again, until the aphrodisiacs wore off or until the male population of Atlas had their fill of our lower bodies.  
  
And even that disgusting thought sent a shiver of arousal through my body, even though I knew it shouldn’t. I was just so worked _up_, the arousal inside of me refusing to die down, spurred higher and higher by the relentless thrusts of the man inside of me.  
  
I wondered what it was like, on the other side of the wall. How many men were there, watching us, waiting for their turns? Were they drinking, laughing and carousing as they stood in line, trying to decide which of us they would use? Were there more streaming in, ready for a chance at us? I had no idea, but every image I thought of, no matter how disgusting or depraved, was tinged around the edges with arousal.  
  
I moaned, feeling the pink, glittering arousal seeping into my brain, making it harder and harder to think on anything but how I was being treated. And how much I was enjoying being treated this way. I could still think of what was happening to me, Winter and Mother as humiliating and wrong, but it was getting harder and harder to summon up the emotional components to it.  
  
“It’s feeling so good,” I admitted, and only realized that I had spoken aloud when I saw Mother glance at me in the mirror.  
  
“I know it does, sweetie,” Mother said. The endearment sounded _wrong_, coming from her. “But just, just…” she trailed off, shivering, her entire upper body quivering for a second, “just remember that you didn’t choose to be put in here.”  
  
“That’s right,” Winter chimed in, her own voice tense. “This is Whitley’s and Father’s doing, not ours.”  
  
I nodded, not entirely sure if that was helping me cope or not. I wasn’t sure if _anything_ could actually help me cope with what I was feeling. With the _pleasure_ I was feeling. The constant, non-stop assault of pleasure, as the man kept on fucking me, driving his cock deep inside of me over and over again. And the man behind him. And all of the many, _many_ men waiting to use the three of us.  
  
I moaned, once more feeling my orgasm rising up inside of me, and once more helpless to do anything but feel it crest inside of me. I shivered, feeling my pussy walls squeeze down tightly around the man, holding on for all they were worth as he bucked back and forth inside of me, drawing his thick cock back before slamming it in again, hollowing me out over and over.  
  
My nipples were stiff, achingly so inside of my dress. My thighs were twitching, almost moving on their own. I had no idea what they would do if my ankles weren’t shackled to the wall. Something hugely embarrassing and degrading, most likely.  
  
And on that thought, I came. I moaned as I did so, unable to hide the lustful, slutty feeling welling up inside of my body. I felt myself clamp down even tighter around the man inside of me than I normally could, squeezing down hard, and still not able to stop the man from moving back and forth, fucking me through my orgasm.  
  
There wasn’t _anything_ I could really do, nothing but keep on feeling myself getting used, and feeling the pleasure that _came_ from being used. It was embarrassing and degrading, and it still made my body feel better than it ever had. Even my mind was starting to come around to it, the arousal wearing away my sense of dignity and pride.  
  
I hung as limply as I could, feeling the pleasure roaring through me like a forest fire, unable to do anything more than twitch as I came hard. My hands clenched and relaxed, and I wondered how long I would be made to endure this. And how many more times I would cum from it as well.  
  
The man was already feeling better than the last man had, as he fucked me. He even felt better than the man that had stolen my virginity. And how much better would I end up feeling before I was cut loose? I shivered at the thought, a mental image popping into my head of me as some slack bimbo, unable to think about anything but the pleasure I could feel.  
  
I swore that wasn’t going to be how I ended up. No matter what.  
  
“He came inside of my ass,” Winter moaned, drawing my attention to her. “Right inside of my ass.”  
  
“I know,” I said, nodding. “Someone’s done that to me, too.” I looked at her, not at her reflection in the mirror, but at Winter, my older sister. “Just,” I paused, trying to think of the right words to say and wondering what on earth the right words _could_ be in a situation like this. “Just stay strong, okay?”  
  
“I should be the one telling you that,” Winter said with a small smile. “Just remember-!”  
  
Whatever Winter was going to say to me was cut off as _something_ happened to her. I had no idea what it was, but it made her eyes cross in a manner that would have been funny if the situation hadn’t been like this.  
  
None of us said anything for a while after that. Though our mouths were still busy, as we moaned and groaned, and made smaller, indescribable sounds. I didn’t say anything, even when the man inside of me pulled out, and came on my thighs. I shivered at the feeling, as his semen ran down my legs, but I didn’t _say_ anything.  
  
I didn’t trust the words that would come out of my mouth, for one. What if I said what I was feeling? That I was enjoying the sensations inside of my body, that I loved them and wanted to feel more of them? That would be just- a fresh humiliation on top of all the ones I had already experienced.  
  
And there had been so, so many humiliations. Having both my actual virginity taken as well as getting my rear used, being in this place at all, being with Mother and Winter, and, most of all, how much I _enjoyed_ what was happening to me. So many different kinds of humiliations, and ones that I couldn’t do a thing to stop.  
  
After a while, and after more men had used me than I wanted to think about, they stopped. I couldn’t believe how much they had all cum. My pussy and ass felt stuffed, and I could feel semen over so much of my butt and thighs, and even pumped directly _onto_, not _into_ my pussy. For a minute, I dared to hope that it was over. I looked from side to side, and saw that Winter and Mother had stopped getting used as well. All of us had a strange, almost hopeful look on out faces as we felt the dicks slide out of us and not be replaced.  
  
“Do you think…?” Mother said. “I think it might be over girls.”  
  
Both Winter and I nodded, catching each other’s eyes. Then I felt a hand on my thigh. And then I felt another cloth getting pressed against my skin. My head fell forward, until it was caught by my braid. It wasn’t over. I was just getting cleaned up.  
  
I felt the cloth dabbing at me, wiping away all of the semen that had been pumped onto my skin. And getting the arousal as well. And there was far, far more arousal than I would ever admit to. Just like I hadn’t been tracking the number of men who had used me, I had also been refusing to count the number of times I had cum. But I still knew the answer for both was _plenty_.  
  
And it was starting to take its effect on me. My mind was starting to feel a bit… _frayed_ around the edges, the relentless pleasure taking its toll on me. And I wondered if I was going to feel even more pleasure, if the cleaning cloths the maids were using were soaked in more aphrodisiac. And what I would _do_ if I was even more turned on than I already was.  
  
Thankfully, they weren’t. Or, if they were, then they were at the same level of arousal that I was already feeling, that was making me twitch and squirm while nothing more than light, semi-sexual touches were being applied to my skin. The maids weren’t even cleaning my holes, they were just concentrating on where the cum was on my skin. The loads that had been pumped inside of me were left alone.  
  
And they felt so _deep_ inside of me. It was like I could feel them practically tickling my stomach, both sets of semen. I shivered, wondering when the maids would clean my lower holes out. If they ever would. Or if I was going to keep on getting stuffed with cocks and cum, feeling myself getting more and more full, over and over again.  
  
And just like almost every single other thought I had, the idea was tinged with arousal. The idea of getting treated like that, left full and bloated by an endless cavalcade of men, well, it should have been disgusting and impossible. But now, as the image came to me of my belly looking pregnant, bloated with semen, all I could really think of was wondering how many times I could get to cum before that happened.  
  
Then the maids withdrew. And almost instantly, another pair of strong, unsympathetic hands were grabbing at me. I moaned, wondering what this man was going to do to me this time. My mind was presenting option after option of what could happen to me. And so many of the ideas sounded so _good_, so enticing, that I had to close my eyes and shiver, telling myself that it was only the aphrodisiacs that were making them seem so appealing.  
  
Although I was pretty sure that there hadn’t _been_ any aphrodisiacs in the latest wipedown. Which meant that any arousal I was feeling _had_ to be from the lingering effects. Surely. There couldn’t be any other reason, could there? It couldn’t be my _own_ body, acting on its own, making me feel this way. The thought was just too _much_.  
  
“Oh,” Winter moaned, right next to me. I could see her reflection, her lips forming an O shape. I knew what was happening to her. She was getting fucked. I didn’t know how, but I knew she was.  
  
Just like I was. The man drove into my ass. And it was in complete silence, too. Even though the wall separating us could only be an inch or so thick, I couldn’t hear a single sound from the other side. Which was just as well. I could imagine how the people off the street would be laughing and hooting like a pack of monkeys as they got to use three members of the Schnee family to sate their lusts.  
  
And they were only driving my own lusts higher. It was humiliating to admit it, but I was more turned on now than I ever had been before. I couldn’t _believe_ how good it felt.  
  
And, more and more, I was coming to think that it was all _me_. That the aphrodisiac had stopped working a long time ago, and the arousal I was feeling inside of me was all because of my own lewd body, my body betraying my mind as it got fucked over and over again and made me feel so good.  
  
I let my hand hang forward, accepting the humiliating defeat. That even though I had been a virgin in every way just a few hours ago, I had _always_ been a slut, someone who responded so _well_ to cock. It was a soul-shaking thought, one that shook me to the core, making me question almost everything.  
  
And, looking at Mom and Winter, I was starting to wonder the same thing about them as well. They were lewdly moaning, great big smiles on their faces, looking like they were truly enjoying themselves, without reservation, bent over and fucked by the lowest members of society.  
  
I wished the aphrodisiacs were still being applied to me. That way, it would be so _easy_ to blame what was happening to me and how much I was enjoying it, on the chemicals that were putting me in heat. But this way? The only one I could blame for how turned on I was was _me_.  
  
And it was a lot easier to _not_ do that, and just sag in my restraints, and let myself get fucked. Over and over again, the thick cocks pounding in and out of me. Not thinking on who was to blame for how much I was enjoying this, and just focus _on_ enjoying it. That was nice. It was more than nice, really. It was _great_, my wet pussy telling me how much I needed all of this. And so long as I didn’t think too hard on how, exactly, I felt, things would just continue to be great.  
  
“Oh. Yes,” Winter moaned right next to me, her voice so quiet I still barley heard her. “Oh. Yes.”  
  
“How are you…” I trailed off, blushing as I realized what had almost slipped out from between my lips.  
  
“What, Weiss?” Winter asked, turning her head to look at me. The look of pleasure on her face, I could barley believe that Winter could look like that, even with the evidence of my own eyes.  
  
“What are they doing to you, Winter?” I asked, my voice soft and ashamed.  
  
“He’s… fucking my ass,” Winter said, looking a bit embarrassed over what she was saying, but still keeping a blissed-out smile on her face. “And he’s playing with my clit at the same time.” She closed her eyes, a shiver running through her entire body. “And it feels so good.”  
  
I nodded, my mouth dry. That _did_ sound good. Especially the second part. My clit was still and aching, and the feeling of the man’s balls as he slapped against it _really_ wasn’t what I wanted. I wanted, I wanted…  
  
What did I want? To cum and to cum and hopefully to not be cumming in such a degrading way. But if it was the choice between cumming while being humiliated and not cumming, I knew, in my heart of hearts, what the answer would be.  
  
But there were still ways I could cum in an even _better_ manner, and having my clit played with was one of those. I shivered, wishing I could talk to the men on the other side of the wall, the long lines of men waiting to use my body for their pleasure. And tell them that even though this was degrading and humiliating in a way I _never_ would have thought I could experience, I was still enjoying it. Just please, please, please, touch my clit as you fuck me.  
  
I shivered at the thought. Just how lewd was I going to end up being, before I finally managed to get out of here. I hadn’t ever thought of myself as being like that, the kind of person who would say such vulgar things. But it had seemed to _fitting_ for a moment, there. If I had gotten the chance to say that, I would have. Almost instantly, too, without even pausing to think about it.  
  
And I was still getting fucked, and my orgasm was still rising closer and closer to the surface. I moaned, feeling the familiar wave of pleasure rising inside of me. Any second now and I would cum from getting fucked in my poor, sensitive-  
  
And then he pulled out of me. I _really_ moaned then, feeling how empty I was all of a sudden. No more thick, wonderful cock inside of me, making me cum. Just emptiness, my holes squeezing down around nothing at all.  
  
And then the man, the man I had never seen, came. He came _on_ me, not caring that I had been about to cum, just that he had gotten his pleasure, and not he was satisfied. I groaned in frustration, feeling shot after shot of thick, hot semen landing on my pussy, splattering against my labia and sending tingles of arousal through me.  
  
Tingles that were _much_ too weak for me to have a prayer of cumming from. And that was the most frustrating thing of all. I had been so _close_ to cumming, and now I wasn’t. I could already feel my arousal starting to ebb downwards, taking me away from the wonderful height of pleasure I had been so _close_ to.  
  
“I want to cum,” I moaned, staring at my desperate, needy reflection in the mirror. “Please, please let me cum.”  
  
There was no answer. Not even from Mom and Winter. They were both to caught up in how they were being fucked to notice my plight. Big, joyful smiles were on their faces as they stared at their own reflections as men of their own fucked them.  
  
I was just about ready to start whining, when I felt another pair of hands grab me. I moaned in relief, a smile appearing on my face at the thought that I was about to get what I needed. And, sure enough, I could feel a hot, hard cock pressing against my pussy.  
  
I felt _amazing_ as he slid inside of me. It was wonderful, exactly what I needed. My flagging arousal sprang back to life, and I didn’t even mind that he started to spank me as he fucked me. His large hands were landing on my ass again and again. Part of me wondered why he had chosen me to spank. After all, both Mom and Winter had _much_ larger asses, and they must jiggle a lot more when they got spanked.  
  
But, so long as he kept on fucking me, it didn’t matter. What was important was that his cock was moving in and out of my pussy. If he wanted to spank me as he did so? Go on ahead, I didn’t care. I just needed to cum.  
  
And I was _so_ close to cumming. I just needed a little bit more, and I could get pushed over the edge into an orgasm. A wonderful, wonderful orgasm, one that I would appreciate all the more because I almost _hadn’t_ cum.  
  
And then I managed it. I could feel the orgasm unfolding inside of me, spreading out from my lower belly and filling up every inch of my body, making me feel better than I could have dreamed. I moaned, my eyes rolling up in the back of my head as I squeezed down tightly around the man inside of me.  
  
“Cock!” I moaned, slurring the word so badly I almost didn’t understand it. “Cum! Cumming! Cumming from cock!”  
  
My enunciation didn’t improve for any of the later words. My childhood tutors would have been _ashamed_ of me for doing such a sloppy job. Actually, they would have been ashamed of me for plenty more, but who cared about that? Not me, not when I was cumming.  
  
I squeezed down tightly around the man inside of me. I clenched down so tightly I was amazed that he could keep on moving. But he did, still thrusting in and out of me as his hand landed on my butt over and over again, paddling me, _punishing _me. And I loved it.  
  
Not as much as I loved feeling him sliding in and out of me, but I still loved the feeling of getting to cum like this, of being _treated_ like this. And I wanted more, I wanted him to keep on fucking me over and over again, never stopping, never ending until-  
  
I had no idea how far I wanted this to go. I couldn’t even form a mental picture of it, of how I wanted myself to look and to feel like after I had gotten my fill of pleasure. And it really was _my_ pleasure, I knew in my heart.  
  
It was my body that was enjoying this, all on its own. It wasn’t the aphrodisiacs that were making me cum or making the cock inside of me feel so good. It was all me, my own body that was making me cum over and over and over again on the rough, uncaring dicks of men I never saw.  
  
“Cumming!” Mom said, almost gurgling the words. “Cumming inside my ass, you’re cumming inside my assss…..” she trailed off and slumped forward. With how limply she hung in her restraints, I wasn’t sure if she was still awake, or if the pleasure had overloaded her mind and she had fainted.  
  
“Mom?” I asked, trying to assemble a question as I got fucked and spanked. It was _really_ hard to do so.  
  
“Uh,” Mom said, shaking her head after a few seconds. She looked up and around, blinking before meeting my gaze in the mirror. “Weissie?”  
  
I shook my head. Obviously, Mom was doing fine. As fine as she could, at least, with what was happening to us. It was a bit hard to actually _focus_ on anything but getting fucked, obviously.  
  
And I was still getting fucked so hard and so fast. It seemed that every man using me had one setting when it came to fucking a small, petite girl. _Rough_. And it felt so good I wasn’t sure if I wanted anything else.  
  
Even when the man fucking my pussy started switching things up. He’d slam into my pussy for a few strokes, and then pull out, and slide into my ass. I’d moan, feeling my walls getting spread out once more. He’d slam into it for a few strokes more, before once again pulling out and entering my pussy.  
  
Over and over again, claiming both of my lower holes, a relentless drive. And one that was making me feel so _good_. I shivered and whined, feeling both my pussy and ass getting stimulated so _wonderfully_.  
  
He finally came inside my asshole. I couldn’t remember how many men had already came inside my butt. But the answer had to be a _lot_, because I was feeling so full. And I felt even more stuffed with semen as the latest man pumped a load inside of me. His hands gripped my ass _hard_, almost to the point of pain.  
  
But the pain still wasn’t enough to distract me from how good I was feeling. How I could feel the arousal inside of me slowly climbing up to another orgasm, even as my ass got even more stuffed with semen.  
  
Then he was pulling out of me, leaving me to shiver and moan as the arousal still coursed around inside of me. And, sure enough, it was only a few minutes until another man took his place, grabbing hold of my hips and his thick cock brushing against my butt. And then he slid into my rear.  
  
“I’ve cum so much,” Winter said in a happy, dreamy voice. “And it feels so good.” She took a deep breath in and let it out, turning her head to look at me. “What about you, Weiss? Are you liking this?”  
  
“I’m loving this,” I admitted, feeling embarrassed. But much less embarrassed then I had, at the beginning of this. “Getting to cum feels so good.”  
  
Both of us nodded. I looked at Mom. She hadn’t said anything. And that was because she was cumming. Mmh, cumming and stuffed with cum, just like I was. And I was only going to get more stuffed as the night went on, I knew that much. Even if the man behind me came on me and not in me, surely the next few would drop their loads inside of my holes.  
  
There was just so _much_ cum inside of me. Especially inside of my ass. I was feeling so _full_, like I had sampled every dish at a seven-course banquet. I wouldn’t have believed that my body could _hold_ so much cum, that it could fit inside of me, instead of cum gushing out of my asshole in a disgusting display.  
  
But it did. And I felt so full that even the _thought_ of having actual food repulsed me. Which made the fact that I was getting hungry a very _odd_ combination inside of me. But I wasn’t nearly hungry enough to let it distract me from the pleasure I was feeling, the wonderful dicks thrusting into my pussy or my ass over and over again, making me feel _great_, making me cum.  
  
I moaned, not quite able to form words as I came again. I smiled widely, feeling my pussy squeeze down around the penis inside of me. Cumming was so good. It was the best thing in the world. Nothing else even came close. I wanted to cum and to cum and to cum over and over again, and never stop orgasming.  
  
And never stop getting fucked, because my orgasms were so much _better_ when a man fucked me than when I just had to use my fingers to touch my pussy. Cock was _great_. Maybe the best thing in the world. No, the _second_ best thing in the world, because it gave me the best thing in the world.  
  
I nodded, smiling from ear to ear. I could feel the dick inside of my pussy thrust a few more times, carrying me straight through my orgasm and starting up the climb to a second one inside of me. Then he pulled out. I shivered, wondering where he would cum. There were so many different spots to choose from, and I’d enjoy getting to feel hot cum on any of them.  
  
He came on my back. I shivered, feeling the hot semen starting to land first o the upper portion of my small rear, and then work its way higher and higher, until I couldn’t feel it anymore. I had no idea if that meant he had stopped cumming, or if his last few shots of cum had landed on the wall keeping me in place.  
  
Either way, I wished I had more semen landing on my skin. And there was already a _lot_ of cum decorating my skin. I The lower half of my body had to be covered with it. I wished I could get a picture to see how much semen there _was_ on me, just how laced with it I was. And how cum-covered Mom and Winter were as well. Because I was sure that all the female members of my family were getting treated just as nicely.  
  
“Cumming, cumming, cumming, cumming,” Winter chanted, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as, apparently, she came. “So much cum in my pussy.”  
  
We all had a lot of cum in our pussies, I was sure. And it felt so _good_. I wondered how much more we would get tonight. And if we would be allowed to do this again, later. Because it all just felt so nice, I wanted to get fucked by cocks I never saw over and over again.  
  
And even if I didn’t know who was fucking me, they all had to know who _they_ were fucking. Whitely had been so nice to make sure that there were name plates over each of us, so that the men who were paying to use our bodies knew which Schnee member, exactly, they were fucking. And maybe there were even photos of us, too! That would be a nice bonus, in case anyone didn’t know the exact details of who they were fucking.  
  
Though they knew the most _important_ detail, obviously. I smiled to myself at the thought. They knew how wet our pussies were and how tight our asses were. And how good they felt, wrapped around cock.  
  
I wished my hands were free. I’d been wishing that for a long while, but now I had a _much_ better reason for that than trying to escape or anything so counter-productive. Instead, I wished I had some free hands to play with my titties. They weren’t _big_ boobies like Mom and Winter had, but they had still always felt so _nice_ underneath my hands when I had masturbated. And now that I was getting _fucked_, I was sure that they would feel even better!  
  
“Oh!” I gasped as the thought came to me. “Mommy!” I asked, turning my head. “When we get out of here, could you play with my boobies, to see how nice they feel?”  
  
“Of course, Weiss,” Mommy said, her head nodding up and down. “Anything you say.”  
  
I pouted a bit. I wasn’t sure Mommy had really heard what I was saying at _all_. But when she looked so _happy_, who could blame her?  
  
And I hadn’t ever seen Mommy looking so happy when she wasn’t drunk. Or maybe she was drunk on orgasms. That was a nice thought. And I was starting to feel pretty drunk on cumming myself. It just felt so _good_, getting to feel that pleasure rushing through my body over and over again, never really stopping. I was either cumming or working my way up to an orgasm. Complete strangers were fucking me, sinking their cocks deep inside of my wet, needy pussy or my cum-slick ass, making me feel so good. I didn’t ever want this to end.  
  
“Love cocks,” Winter moaned, saying exactly what I was thinking. “Love cocks, love getting fucked, love cum.”  
  
“Yes,” I said, agreeing with everything she had to say. “Getting fucked is the best!”  
  
And I was getting fucked pretty hard. Some man had decided that since my ass was already so stuffed with cum, he didn’t need to go slow. He was fucking my tight little ass like a jackhammer, slamming into me over and over again, several times a second. It was _amazing_, exactly the sort of thing I wanted to have happen to me. Harder, faster fucks with longer and thicker cocks. Anything that would make my orgasms be better.  
  
And I wanted the same to happen to Mommy and Winter. After all, they deserved this just as much as I did. And I could tell that they were enjoying this jus as much as I did.  
  
I felt my body rocking back and forth underneath the power of the thrusts into my butt. He was going so _deep_, and there was so much cum already inside of me. Was I going to pop or something, from how far into my gut the semen was going? Oh well, it was feeling so good who could care about something unimportant like that?  
  
“Breed my ass, breed my ass,” I chanted underneath my breath, seeing my fucked-silly reflection in the mirror. “Breed my slutty ass, pump me full of cum.”  
  
The reflection in the mirror hardly looked like the prim and proper Weiss Schnee I had been before I ended up in here. But who cared? That Weiss hadn’t known how good it was to cum, over and over again, the orgasms seeming never to end. Now that I knew how good getting fucked was, I thought that the look on my face fit me _much_ better.  
  
My mouth was hanging open, drool running down my chin to drop onto the cheap tiles underneath me. My tongue was poking out, too, a lewd little pink triangle. And I thought that it would feel _great_, wrapped around a cock. I was cumming from getting fucked in the ass, why not see if I could cum from getting fucked in the mouth?  
  
There was a bright red flush on my cheeks, even brighter than Ruby’s cloak. My eyes were twitching in their sockets, moving this way and that, barely even able to focus on my own reflection, right in front of my face. I looked like a well-fucked slut. And I couldn’t think of anything in that statement that wasn’t true.  
  
I was a huge slut, and my sister and my mother were also huge sluts. And it felt so _good_ to be a slut, that why wouldn’t I want to be called that? Sex was good, was more than good, and I wanted more of it.  
  
I smiled at my reflection. Weiss Schnee the slut. As titles went, it fit like a glove.  
  
And speaking of things fitting perfectly, the cock in my ass felt _wonderful_. I moaned, squeezing down as tightly as I could to try and get as much stimulation from it as I could. I felt so good, but I knew that I could feel even _better_.  
  
One of those ways I could feel better was if there was something in my pussy at the same time as my ass was getting filled. I shivered at the thought. My tiny, slight frame, filled with two thick, thrusting cocks. I wasn’t sure my mind would be able to handle getting stuffed like that. But who cared? It would feel so _good_ that it didn’t matter. Not so long as I kept on getting fucked. That was the most important thing of all, really. If I fainted or broke or whatever from getting double-stuffed, at least my orgasms as it happened would be _amazing_.  
  
I sure was lucky to have ended up in here. Where else would I have gotten to feel so good? And right next to Mommy and Winter. That made it even _better_, because we could talk about how we were feeling, how good it felt to have cocks thrusting into us, how good it felt to have cum pumped all over our lower bodies, how good it felt not to have a choice in what happened to us. It was, on every single level, wonderful.  
  
Though the best bit was certainly getting to cum. And I was getting close to an anal orgasm. I shuddered in anticipation, rocking back against the man filling my ass as much as I could. Getting to cum was amazing.  
  
And as he thrust so deep inside of me, I _did_ cum. I moaned as I did so, feeling the very familiar sensation of my body overloading on pleasure, the orgasmic joy rushing throughout me, filling me up as I came my head off.  
  
I could feel my pussy squeezing down around nothing, arousal and semen gushing out of my lewd lower lips and falling onto the floor and running down my thighs. My nipples pressed into my bra, and I wished something, anything, was touching them right now, just to give me a bit of extra stimulation. I was feeling _wonderful_, and the fact that I had already cum so many times didn’t do a thing to decrease the pleasure I was feeling from this.  
  
I sagged in happiness, feeling the pleasure running around inside of me. God, cumming just felt so good. I hoped I got to cum some more soon. I probably would.  
  
And I was certainly enjoying the feeling of the man behind me still fucking me. I wondered if he knew I had cum, or if he even cared. Probably not. So long as a tight, slick hole was still wrapped around his cock, he probably didn’t care. And why would he? I didn’t care about him either, except as someone who was helping me to cum.  
  
And I was already working towards my next orgasm, feeling the tingles gathering in my lower belly. It was going to be a good one, but, then, was it possible to have a bad orgasm? I sure hoped not.  
  
“It’s so good,” Winter moaned, her expression almost a mirror copy of my own, fucked silly and wanting more. “I want this to happen to me every single day.”  
  
“Yes,” Mommy said, her voice a bit raspy from how often and how loudly she’d been yelling out her pleasure. “It’s so good.” She shivered, and I watched her breasts shake a bit inside of her blouse. “Getting fucked is so good.” She turned her head to smile at the two of us. “You two are so lucky to have this happen to you,” she said, smiling a bit goofily, just like Winter and I were. “Getting treated like this when you’re still so young.”  
  
I nodded. At my age, I knew that from now on, I was going to want to get fucked and fucked and fucked. I wondered how many different ways I _could_ get fucked. Maybe Winter would have some ideas about that. Oh! Maybe she could even help me get fucked. She was a nice big sister, after all, who had always helped me push myself beyond what I thought I could do. If anyone had some ideas about how I could properly get fucked, it would be Winter.  
  
I sighed, closing my eyes as I felt the man inside of me keep on thrusting. It was a really _nice_ mental image, Winter teaching me to have sex with some man. Or some men. Multiple men sounded a lot better, honestly. A _lot_ better.  
  
Like this man inside of me. He was making me feel good, his thick shaft stretching my tight ass out, but soon he would cum in or on me and be gone. And then I would need another man. And another. And another.  
  
I wasn’t sure just how many men I could take in my lower holes, but there was no reason _not_ to find out. Oh, and it wasn’t like I could control when I was released from here, anyways. So I could just keep on getting fucked and fucked, and wait for Whitely or Father to decide it was time to let me go.  
  
I hoped that didn’t happen _soon_. I thought I still had a lot more orgasms inside of me.  
  
And there were still a lot more men who wanted to fuck me. Like this one. I could feel him getting ready to cum. I had gotten _very_ familiar with that sort of thing by now, how a man would react when he was about to orgasm. Or, at least, how his cock felt inside of me when he was about to cum. There were probably whole _worlds_ of cues with his face and breathing and stuff that I was missing out on.  
  
Just another reason to go and fuck somebody after I got out of here. Plenty of somebodies, actually, so I could assemble a baseline of what to expect.  
  
I nodded happily to myself, satisfied that I was going to have a good time once I was released from this wonderful wall. And I was having a good time now, feeling the man behind me drive his cock as far into my body as he could, and hold it there.  
  
And then he started to cum, which was _another_ wonderful feeling. The cum moving so deep inside of me, filling me up so nicely and just generally being _amazing_. I moaned, feeling my head drop forward until my ponytail went taut.  
  
There was so _much_ cum, and it was so thick and sticky and hot. It really was wonderful, whether it was in my ass or inside my pussy or smeared along my butt and crotch and thighs. I wondered what it would feel like to have cum on my face or my itty bitty titties. It would be great then, too, I was sure.  
  
“Cock,” Mommy moaned, her tongue running along her lips in between words. “Cock, love cock, want more cock.”  
  
“Dick’s the best,” Winter moaned, nodding her head up and down. “I need dicks inside of me.”  
  
I fully agreed with everything the both of them were saying. And I hoped I got more cocks inside of my two holes soon. I sighed as I felt the man inside of my ass pull out, a thick stream of cum following him and running down my skin before it dropped to the ground. I shivered, wondering just how widely spread my lower holes were by now. It was impossible to tell like this.  
  
And it didn’t matter. Not so long as I kept on getting fucked. That way, it didn’t matter how widely I was spread out, so long as I kept on cumming from getting fucked. Because orgasms were the most important thing of all.  
  
Part of me was shocked that I hadn’t realized the truth of that before now. The rest of me was just glad I was making up on lost time, still getting fucked and used just like I should be. I twitched my hips from side to side, trying to entice more men to come up and sink their thick, wonderful cocks deep into whichever hole they chose. It wasn’t like there was a wrong choice, here.  
  
Another cock sunk into my pussy, and I sighed in happiness. This was the life. I didn’t think I could ever be happier than I was right now.  
*******  
It was another break period, the… third, maybe? Who cared, really. The important thing was that the maids had come by to wipe off all of the hot, sticky, nice cum that the men had pumped onto my skin over and over again. And the same was happening to Winter and Mommy. _None_ of us were getting fucked. And that seemed kind of unfair. I’d like to be the one getting fucked if I could help it, but even if I couldn’t, at least Mommy and Winter could get to have some fun.  
  
The door at the end of the narrow corridor we were in opened. Whitley stepped inside, grinning widely. All three of us turned to look at him, the one responsible for putting us in such a wonderful position.  
  
“Hello, Mother, Winter, Weiss,” he said, nodding at each of us. “I hope you’re enjoying yourselves.”  
  
“Yeth,” Winter moaned, the closest one to him. “Good.” She closed her eyes and shivered, a large, brainless smile on her face. “So good.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Whitley said, still smiling. He reached over and patted Winter on the head. I pouted. I wanted to be touched like that. Or even more. My pussy and ass were feeling so _good_, and I wanted the rest of my body to feel like that as well. “I’ve been having a very good time watching you all, and everyone else has as well.”  
  
Huh? That didn’t seem to make much sense. But I was feeling _way_ too good to think about something like that right now. Not when there were still men lining up to make me feel all tingly and happy inside.  
  
Whitley reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. He turned to look at the mirror that had let all three of us see every bit of happiness on each other’s faces. Then he pressed it. The mirror started rising up, motors grinding as it went higher and higher. I followed it for a while, before looking down at what was behind it.  
  
It was an entire room. A ballroom, the eastern one. And it was filled with people. Not the people that had made me and Mommy and Winter feel so good over and over again, but a bunch of other people. People in fancy suits and dresses. After thinking really hard, trying to get my thoughts together, I recognized some of them. Socialites and stockholders and financers. The upper crust of Atlas. Most of them were looking at us, giggling and whispering to each other.  
  
“You wouldn’t believe how much it cost to make a one-way mirror that large,” Whitely said, “but it really was worth it, wasn’t it, folks?” He raised his voice as he stepped between Winter and me, and laid a hand on our shoulders. “I trust everyone enjoyed the show these girls put on!”  
  
There was a bunch of people laughing and hooting in answer. The three of us laughed as well. It felt _nice_ that I had made people happy. Especially Whitely. After all, he was the one who put us in here. None of us would have gotten to feel this happy if it wasn’t for him. He was so nice.  
  
“You’re,” Mommy moaned, struggling to form the words as she came again, “you’re such a good boy, Whitley. Treating your momma and your sisters like this.”  
  
“Why thank you, Mother,” Whitely said, giving her a nice big smile. “And don’t worry, you three,” he added, petting me, running his hand through my hair. It felt nice. “The staff on _your_ side of the wall tells me that there’s still a lot more men waiting to use you.”  
  
That sounded good. No, that sounded better than good. That sounded _amazing_. I wanted to get fucked, I _needed_ to get fucked some more, to get to cum over and over again. I smiled widely at that, feeling some drool slipping out from between my lips and dropping onto the floor. Of course, there was already plenty of drool there, because it was just so _hard_ to keep my mouth closed when I was feeling so good. And Winter and Mommy were feeling the same.  
  
“And they aren’t all on that side, either,” Whitely said, running a hand down my cheek. Yesterday, I’d have flinched back from that kind of touch, but now? Why _shouldn’t_ I let someone who’s done so much for me touch my face. “I’m sure you girls don’t have a problem with sucking off a bunch of men you’ve met.”  
  
“Nuh,” I said, shaking my head a bit. “Uh mean,” I paused, trying to get my lips and tongue working properly. “Goh ‘head.”  
  
“That’s the spirit,” Whitely said as Mommy and Winter said pretty much the same thing. “I knew you girls would want to get a chance to service more men at once.” He laughed. “And there are even some women that might want to have a go at you. Won’t that be nice?”  
  
Women? I hadn’t really ever thought of myself as gay or bi. But why not? Everything was already feeling so good, why not try something new? I’d probably even end up enjoying it, after all.  
  
“Pussy,” Winter moaned, running her tongue over her lips and looking past Whitely out towards the crowd. “Tasty.”  
  
“It’s a pity that your dresses will probably end up ruined,” Whitely said, fiddling with the blue material draped over my shoulders. “As a Schnee, you really should hold yourself to a higher standard.” He smiled again. “But I suppose there’s a solution to that as well, isn’t there?”  
  
I wondered what he was talking about. And when the maids would go away, and let the nice, wonderful, friendly cocks come back and fill me up. That was what was _really_ important, after all. That I got to keep on cumming. Over and over again, from being fucked.  
  
All three of us nodded as much as we were able to. And, even better, I felt a pair of large, strong, masculine hands grab me again. I shivered in excitement. I was about to start getting fucked again.  
  
I wondered what hole the stranger would use. My pussy? My ass? They had both been used so _much_ today, and they still felt so good. Whatever he chose, I was sure I was going to get to cum from it. And was there anything more important in the world than getting to cum?  
  
Of course there wasn’t.


End file.
